Naruto's Pet Revised
by KitsuneLuvr88
Summary: Being chased by Sakura sends Sasuke over the edge to try out a jutsu that he had never used before, turning him into a DOG! And what luck! Naruto suddenly wants one just in time to get Sasuke! SasuNaruSasu Adopted from BakaNekoSan! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I'm Rin! You can call me Kitsune-chan though! I adopted this story from ****BakaNekoSan! I hope you guys like it I will be keeping the chapters that were written by BakaNekoSan the same and I will try my hardest to keep the as great as it is!**

**Warning:**** Pairing is SasuNaruSasu only because there are situations where Naruto takes the dominent role, but Sasuke is a dog, so don't fret too much about it! Also: there will be nothing dirty happening when Sasuke is a dog! He may have a couple "moments" we'll say, but nothing close to truly doing the dirty!**

**Please do enjoy!**

**Escape Jutsu Gone Wrong**

_Damn it! I can't get rid of her! She's still behind me!_

Uchiha Sasuke had a Haruno Sakura hot on his heels. Today she was more persistent than ever to get his attention and it was starting to become very annoying for him. He had tried many things, including the very meticulous art of teleporting to a random spot in Konoha; that hadn't worked and anything else he tried she was able to follow rather easily. All Sasuke wanted right now was a moment to himself.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Sakura wasn't one to give up easily. She never had been and never would be. She was set on doing _something _with him, whether it was just to talk or to go on a date – something she started asking him almost daily ever since he came back from killing Orochimaru and Itachi – and Sasuke wasn't about to do anything with her. She wasn't the person he liked. She seemed to know that but refuse to register the fact.

Sasuke's thoughts grew frantic as he racked his brain for a way to escape from the annoying, love obsessed – or to be more correct, the _Sasuke_-obsessed – female.

A memory of the days when Kakashi had trained him came to mind. His sensei had gone so far as to teach Sasuke a technique that, Kakashi had confided to a bored Uchiha, allowed one to escape from any predicament. It was something that had seemed pointless to him at the time– after all, when would an Uchiha, much less _Sasuke_, ever need to escape from any kind of battle? So he had only half-listened to what his sensei had to tell him.

However, his common sense hadn't let him completely space out. In the very least, he knew how to perform the jutsu! He had paid enough attention to that part to remember the correct hand signs.

Quickly ducking into an alleyway, Sasuke made the hand signs he remembered Kakashi doing for the technique. After completing them he had expected to maybe somehow become camouflaged in with the surroundings or reappear in a different spot that Sakura wouldn't be able to follow or even become invisible. He wasn't really sure what would happen.

A sudden puff of smoke encased his body, but, much to his confusion, Sasuke remained in the same spot.

_Is this some sort of transformation jutsu, or what?_

When the smoke cleared everything seemed to be... a different color?

After blinking a few times and looking around he found that there _wasn't _any color– absolutely none... And everything looked about five times bigger than it had before! _What the...?_

Sasuke glanced at the ground in hopes that he had fallen into a hole. But instead of dirt walls, his eyes were met with a pair of furry... _**paws**_? He swiveled his head around to see a scruffy tail protruding from his rear and his entire body covered in fur the same color as his hair used to be. At least that's what it _looked _like. He couldn't really be sure, seeing as all he could make out was either black, white, or varying shades of gray.

Sasuke came to a sudden realization:

HE WAS A DOG!

What the hell was Kakashi thinking? What an escape jutsu! Sasuke was incredulous. All it'd done was transform him into a dog! He could have done that _just _as easily with a transformation jutsu!

The pink-haired female – even though Sasuke could no longer tell that her hair was a color anymore since it looked to be gray – dashed down the alley towards him.

Great. Now she was going to spaz at what a "cute doggy" he was... But, contrary to his predictions, she ran right past him as if he wasn't even there.

The Uchiha turned his head in the direction Sakura had gone in.

It worked? It _really _worked?

Sasuke didn't care anymore about Kakashi's stupid jutsu. All he wanted _now _was to get out of this dog's body. There was a spot on his back he knew he wouldn't be able to scratch without thumbs, and he was beginning to think he had automatically received fleas when he'd done the jutsu.

He sat back for a moment, trying to ignore the new itch, when he realized: he didn't know how to change back!

_Oh,_ _shit..._

But that wasn't the only problem:

From the entrance of the alleyway came three huge figures. In actuality, they were pretty small– medium at best. But to Sasuke– him being the size and shape of your average dog and all– the situation looked like the Giant was having friends over and poor little Jack, a.k.a. Sasuke, smelled like an Englishman. Upon closer inspection, Sasuke recognized them as the kids that always hung around Naruto.

Joy of joys.

"Hey, look at that ugly mutt!" spoke the one that acted as the leader.

This explained why Sakura didn't even bother Sasuke as much as a passing glance... If he was ugly...

Out of nowhere the trio jumped on Sasuke. The leader was on his back while the girl and the one with glasses stood by as if waiting for instruction.

Sasuke was now on his stomach. He tried lifting himself up, but found the two kids to be too heavy for him to lift. His strength had been completely drained from him! What the hell kind of jutsu _was_ this?

-"Damn kids! Get off me!"-

The Uchiha's mouth was open and he had every intention of saying this, but all that came from him was what sounded like an annoyed snarl. Not the human kind, either. The kind that came from an angry dog.

And _just _like a dog, Sasuke had lost his speaking privileges. That was ok, he supposed, since he never talked much anyways. But was this the only good thing about being a dog?

The leader slapped Sasuke on the nose in response to his snarl. It turned out to really hurt! Sasuke nearly yelped at the burning sensation that ran through his long, fuzzy snout once the pain registered with his canine brain.

The pain pissed Sasuke off and he tried his best to snap at the two that held him down. He wanted to scare them off.

A sharp kick was made to his ribs and he gave a cry of pain when he felt a snap around where his ribs were in this new body. God, did _he _ever feel pathetic.

"Hey! Quit hurting that dog!" yelled a familiar voice. The kicks to Sasuke's sides came to an immediate stop.

The weight of the annoying brat on his back disappeared as he obeyed. Sasuke looked up to see who it was that saved him from the torture the little idiots were putting him through and was greeted with the sight of Naruto, who scolded his tormentors severely, threatened to tell their parents what they'd done, and shooed them away. Never before had Sasuke been so glad to see the blonde.

"Poor dog..." Naruto said quietly as he sat cross-legged in front of Sasuke. He reached out and rubbed the top of Sasuke's head.

For some reason it felt really good to the Uchiha, and he let his eyes close in relaxation. He felt like he could maybe, possibly, fall asleep like this.

"You look homeless..."

A thought suddenly occurred to Naruto and his excitement levels skyrocketed: "I've never had a pet before!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke was shocked at the idea, and quickly sat up, jerking his furry head away from the comfort of Naruto's hand. There was no way in _hell _he was going to be _anybody_'s pet!

His thoughts seemed to be sent telepathically to Naruto: the blonde made a lunge for Sasuke just as the dog tried running off, managing to grab onto one of his hind legs with one hand and wrap his other arm around Sasuke's torso, keeping a tight grip on the former Uchiha's back while getting a face full of Sasuke's tail.

Sasuke flailed every limb he could think of in the process of trying to free himself, but his attempts failed miserably. The little strength he had in this body couldn't compare to all of Naruto's, which the blonde wasn't even using!

With a pitiful grunt, Sasuke allowed Naruto to pick him up in his arms. He was nearly too big to be carried by Naruto, but the blonde acted as if it were a simple task in carrying his captive towards his house.

_Damn... what am I going to do about this...?_

**Well, now I'm off to the world of BakaNekoSan since she is free to do whatever she wishes to for two weeks! Tra-la-la-la-laaaa! (In other words: CHRISTMAS BREAK! NO SCHOOL!)**

**More revised chapters to come at a later date.**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**

**Ta ta for now, and don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited thanks to my beta!**

**Warning:**** "Bad touch!" Possible OOC-ness. **

**Bath**

As soon as Sasuke had all four paws on the ground, he got them in motion. Being carried had been bad enough to make him believe Naruto was trying to assassinate his dignity, but through the entirety of town? Even worse! He vowed he'd escape before it could get any worse.

Unfortunately, he was only used to having _two _legs; the extra limbs tripped him up and he tumbled to the floor, which, he had to admit, he wasn't too far away. It hurt less when he fell.

"Man, are _you _a clumsy dog!" He heard Naruto laugh from somewhere behind him. _And BLAM! _thought Sasuke. _Anther hit to my pride. _

-"You're going to pay for this, dobe!"-

Glaring at the extra legs, Sasuke climbed back up and tried to walk around. This time, thankfully, he was successful. As long as he was careful about how he placed his legs he wouldn't trip again. He tottered around in a very un-Uchiha-like fashion testing out his new legs until he got the hang of it and then, finally, when he understood the way a dog was supposed to walk, Sasuke fled to the room to see if he could find some form of an escape route. Sadly, there were none he could get through without thumbs.

_Damn._

"Ok, first thing," called Naruto, who, apparently, was talking to Sasuke, "is going to be a bath! You look like you need it!"

This news didn't please Sasuke in the least. He wasn't keen on the idea of Naruto bathing him and was quick to dash beneath the sanctuary of the blonde's bed, making sure he was in the corner farthest from Naruto so as to keep out of his reach.

"Oh, come on! It won't be that bad!" pleaded the blonde as he got on his hands and knees to look under his bed.

Sasuke sniffed at this remark, shaking his head vigorously as he did so.

-"Maybe for _you _it wouldn't!"-

He needed to find a way to change back to his original form before he really _did _become Naruto's pet! Regrets about his insolence towards Kakashi were beginning to pop up while he was squashed under that mattress, breathing in dust bunnies with every shallow breath. Suddenly, there was a sharp pull on Sasuke's hind legs and he was dragged backwards from under the bed.

"Got'cha!"

Frantic at not being able to get a grip on anything, Sasuke scrabbled his claws around on the ground, marking the floor up as he was pulled. By the time his head, last to emerge, was pulled into the light of the room, he was willing to do anything to keep from getting a bath and, in a last-ditch attempt, displayed a wonderful show of slinky-ism, throwing himself at one of the legs to the bed and sinking his teeth in while his body was stretched like taffy by Naruto.

"Hey! That's not fair!" pouted Naruto as he continued pulling on Sasuke.

The Uchiha would've smirked if dogs could, but the ends of his lips did curl upwards as he clamped down harder on the wooden post of the bed as if his life depended on it.

-"Fair my ass! You have thumbs!"-

After a few more seconds of the struggling with each other Sasuke's legs were dropped. The dog still held a grip on the bed in fear that Naruto was just trying to trick him into letting go.

That wasn't Naruto's plan at all!

Both of Naruto's hands made a grab at what was called the 'rump' on a dog, but, considering Sasuke still thought of himself as if he was in his human body, it felt as if Naruto was groping his ass!

The shock of it got a yelp to escape from Sasuke's throat and cost him his hold on the leg of the bed. Naruto had a handful of hair from Sasuke's rump and snatched him backwards into his lap when he let the bed go. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest and squeezed him up against his own in victory.

"Heh... heh heh! Thought you would get away from me...? You're dead wrong! No one can get away from me... not even _Uchiha Sasuke_!" Naruto worded this proudly to the dog.

The ears on top of the dog's head twitched at the mention of his name.

Naruto continued on with this, "I was the one responsible for bringing him back! He didn't look too thrilled to come back after killing his brother, but I wouldn't let him go! Once you get close to me I won't give up on you!" he smiled to himself as he gave Sasuke a squeeze in his happiness, who almost choked with the lack of air this created. "That goes for you too! I've always wanted a dog!"

Sasuke couldn't help but feel that Naruto was a true moron for telling this kind of thing to a _dog_, but at the same time he felt happy. The tail thumping weakly on the floor was a strong indicator, and the _only_ one, physically at least. The wagging stopped shortly after Sasuke became aware of it.

"Well, mutt... since you're so stubborn about getting a bath..."

This set Sasuke's tail to wagging once again, thinking that Naruto would reconsider giving him a bath.

"I'll just have to take one with you!"

The tail froze in mid-wag.

-"_**WHAT**_?"- Sasuke's exclamation came out as a desperate howl. He started to thrash in Naruto's arms. There was no way he was going to take a bath with that stupid dobe, who hadn't even listened to his opinion in the first place! His paws repeatedly pushed at Naruto's chest and arms, but the blonde held on with a fierce determination to the squirming dog.

"You're... getting... a... bath..." Naruto struggled to keep his grip, holding even tighter to keep the dog in his arms "...whether you... like it... or... _**NOT**_!" and pinned the dog to the floor with his whole weight, thinking that there was no other way to calm him down.

Having nowhere to go and no way of moving, Sasuke was taken over by panic. He tried wiggling again and backing up, but found Naruto to be too heavy for him to move. _Stupid ramen...Stupid carbs. You made Naruto too heavy!_ It sucked being weak!

Time passed slowly as Sasuke continued wriggling underneath Naruto, but with every movement he felt a little more of his energy slipping away; he was beginning to get exhausted from moving so much with such a huge weight on top of him – Naruto! Not wanting to, but finding that he had no other choice, Sasuke gave in: he relaxed his muscles and breathed heavily through his nose, putting up the proverbial white flag.

Why him? Couldn't Naruto pick another dog? Besides, if Sasuke was _ugly _then why would Naruto want him? In Sasuke's opinion, if you were going to get a dog you had to do it right: something pretty and intelligent (not that he wasn't, but he was feeling sort of stupid for not knowing how to get out of the mess he was in), and easy to train, and if it happened to have a pedigree that'd be a plus. Sasuke was pretty sure he wasn't a purebred puppy-dog.

Realizing that "his" dog had finally settled down, Naruto grinned to himself and sat up. He carried Sasuke the same way he had to carry him home and gently placed the tired dog in his tub, quickly turning the knobs to start the bath.

The Uchiha lay down miserably, his muscles aching already from the stress he had put on them when trying to escape from underneath Naruto. The water pooled up and around his sides, but he took no notice of it.

What _did _grab his attention was a completely nude Naruto happily hopping into the tub and sitting right in front of him. It was ok for a guy to see another guy naked in appropriate places like a communal locker room when everybody was changing, but putting them in a small space such as a bathtub was where Sasuke drew the line. Plus – Sasuke felt his body heat up – he had _feelings_ for Naruto, though it was more like a playful crush, if anything, or so he told himself. This wasn't exactly the greatest thing that could've happened to him right then! Too bad he couldn't do anything about it... well, he _could_, but he didn't want to be pinned down while Naruto had absolutely _nothing_ on, which was most likely to happen if he tried escaping. It might not have bothered Naruto since he thought Sasuke was just some stray, but Sasuke would go through the torture of having the blonde on him while they were both in the nude! (The thought that dogs don't wear clothing anyways didn't quite cross his mind– that's how scrambled his brain was right then.)

"Hey, mutt, come here!"

Naruto reached out for Sasuke, but the Uchiha attempted to jump up and move away; a very bad idea since the water and Sasuke's paws didn't seem to like one another very well, sending him sliding between Naruto's legs.

Sasuke's nose made a dive into Naruto's stomach followed by his chest pushing up against-

_Oh god... I don't think I can handle this! _

A pitiful whimper emerged from Sasuke's throat as he sat perfectly frozen in this position. If dogs could blush then Sasuke's entire face would be red! The rapid drumbeat of Sasuke's heart was now obvious to him: his poor little doggy's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"That's what you get for getting all excited like that! Let it be a lesson to you to not splash around in the tub!" Naruto grinned as he reached for the knobs to turn off the water, it being at Sasuke's shoulders while he was lying down. Naruto began tossing water on Sasuke, giggling to himself as he did since Sasuke kept shaking his head anytime water fell to his face.

When he realized his arms didn't have the proper joints to reach his face, Sasuke came to the conclusion that he _had_ to shake his head to keep the water from slowly dripping down his face.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to cover his body with water as he wrestled with his brain for control of his eyeballs. His brain told them to look and memorize, but Sasuke's free will told them to turn away in shame and repent...well, roles might've been switched. But one half was fighting the other, that much he was sure. Naruto, drenched in water like he was, looked so-

_STOP IT! FOCUS! NO PERVY THOUGHTS! _

A loud sigh was heaved as Sasuke diverted his eyes away from Naruto and onto something else in the room that wasn't near as interesting. A wall tile, for instance.

Naruto's hands started rubbing against Sasuke's body slowly, but with force. The Uchiha's stomach did a back flip at the touch and he had to fight hard to keep himself under control. What would Naruto think if his dog started 'attacking' him? Sasuke pressed his head against Naruto's chest and breathed heavily through his nose.

"Does that feel good, boy?" the blonde questioned. He was delighted that his new pet was finally settling down. He continued with the long, hard strokes he made on Sasuke's back and sides as he grinned.

_You're... __**killing **__me, Naruto, _thought the Uchiha in embarrassment as his body continued to get hotter and hotter. He snapped his dark eyes shut, hoping that this would somehow help him in his predicament.

A sudden soapy feeling was added to the mix of Naruto's rubbing.

Good. The bath would be over once he was rinsed off! He couldn't take much more of this!

Sasuke was made to sit up and quickly turned to face opposite of Naruto now as the soapy hands ran their fingers against Sasuke's chest.

Why did he have be put through this torture? His best friend – and crush – was giving him a full body rubdown and he couldn't do anything to stop it!

It briefly occurred to him that even if he'd had the power to stop it he probably wouldn't have, anyway.

But when Naruto's hands slowly lowered to Sasuke's stomach the Uchiha visibly flinched. His stomach was obviously his weak spot; he felt himself get turned on by this and did everything in his power to keep control. Sure, it was wavering and about to snap, but Sasuke still had his self-control!

Naruto's hands didn't show any signs of stopping and as they continued to lower themselves the dog began feeling uneasy. He was concerned with the area just below his stomach, fearful that Naruto may actually go so far to bathe the spot.

_I swear dobe! If you do that... I won't be able to..._

Sasuke pressed his back up against Naruto's chest not wanting to be touched _there_ by Naruto, but it was like getting stuck in a Chinese finger trap: no escape...

_Damn... you... Naru... to!_

**FYI, Sasuke was "touched!" **

**I hope you enjoyed! More revising to come!**

**Review please!**

**Ja ne! Kitsune-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapy.**

**Warning: Sasuke has pervy thoughts (nothing to the extreme) and slight hints at Sasuke being uke (Sasuke is always seme in my mind just to let you know. this was just fun to write). Possible OOC-ness, it's for the readers to decide.**

"**Goodnight"**

As soon as Naruto had finished with rinsing Sasuke off, the dog frantically jumped from the tub, splashing water all over the floor, to Naruto's dismay, and ran best he could to curl up in a corner of Naruto's bedroom. He felt cold and shivered, but that was the least of his problems. He was sexually aroused by the blonde and didn't know what else to do since he was in a dog's body. All he _could_ do was keep away from Naruto, but that would be difficult since he was in _Naruto's _house!

A pool of water was now surrounding his very wet body since he had failed to let Naruto dry him. He didn't want to risk being touched again by the male so didn't care for being dry as of now even though the house temperature was very cold, making him sneeze as a response to the chilly atmosphere.

Something wrapped around him and he jumped; he hadn't been paying attention to anything around him, so he wasn't expecting something to suddenly make a move. He needed to be more aware of his surroundings and not let his guard down so easily!

Looking around to see what it was that had touched him, he found a now dressed Naruto wrapping him in a towel. Sasuke eyed the clothing wearily. Naruto was always cute in Sasuke's mind, but the pajamas that the blonde wore were clearly bigger than he was and gave him the look of innocence.

Sighing and turning his head back around, Sasuke thought, _at least he __**has**__ clothes on…_ For all he knew, Naruto could be one of those people that walked around their house with no clothing on at all, so this was something to be thankful for! **(1)**

"I don't want you catching a cold on me! You need to get dried off!" chirped the male happily as if the dog didn't understand why he was wrapping a towel around him.

Having the towel wrapped around Sasuke's entire body now Naruto decided to pull the dog into his lap to make it easier to rub the thick piece of cloth roughly against Sasuke's body to get him dry. He became worried when he heard whimpers coming from the dog and put the rubbing on hold and bent over to look the shivering animal in the face. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

The Uchiha's body trembled even more after Naruto asked him the question. He'd rather the sounds he made to be caused from Naruto 'hurting him,' but already being aroused as he was, the rough movement Naruto's hands made against his body only inclined his desires for the blonde.

"I'll try to be gentle then." Naruto continued with drying Sasuke and as he said, he used little force on Sasuke opposed to the motion he had used before.

When he was finished he removed the towel and happily shouted, "All done!" and beamed in a childish manner towards the dog.

Sasuke was thankful that it was finally over. He felt his hair ruffled way too much for his liking, so he stood up and shook savagely in attempt to make all of his hair fall back into place.

The blonde giggled as the drops of water that remained in the dog's fur came off in a light cloud of mist. When Sasuke was finished shaking, Naruto laughed at the dog's hair sticking up in all directions in a very cute, but funny way. "You look like a giant fluff ball!" he cracked while holding tightly to his stomach as if it were about to bust.

-"Shut up, dobe."- growled Sasuke in an ill mood now that the intimate feelings were crushed by the comment of him looking like a 'fluff ball.' His hair must have been long enough to provide this _lovely _visual… He shivered at the thought and decided that he never wanted to see this image of himself.

It took a moment for Naruto to quit giggling, which further Sasuke's irritation, but as the blonde calmed down he ran his fingers through Sasuke's fur to help it lay flat on his body; a soothing feeling to the dog as he sat back down in Naruto's lap.

"Well, I'm going to bed, mutt," yawned the blonde when he had succeeded in brushing all of the dog's hair with his fingers.

-"Good riddance!"- snorted the dog as he lay on the floor and watched Naruto climb to his feet and collapse against his bed, though he had wished that Naruto would have continued to caress him with his fingers.

Once the male had made himself comfortable in his bed he called to Sasuke, "Come on! You're coming to bed too!" he even made the motion of lifting the blankets up with one hand while patting on his mattress with the other suggesting that Sasuke crawl in bed with him.

Two words came to Sasuke's mind and only two words: _HELL_ _NO!_

What made Naruto so thick to make him think that he, Uchiha Sasuke, would ever crawl in bed with him? This contradicted the Uchiha's feelings, but since he was a dog there was no way he would risk sleeping in the same bed as Naruto!

But Naruto _didn't_ know that his new dog, his new _pet_, was Sasuke… This fact _really _annoyed the Uchiha. What was he going to do to tell Naruto? Spell it out for him?

Sasuke took unnecessary time to glance down at his paws. He had no thumbs so writing to the blonde would be rather difficult. There was always the option of etching it into the ground with his claws. That he could do, but Naruto would get upset with him if he found the dog trying to scratch up his floor.

"Hey, dog! Get in the bed!" demanded the now peeved Naruto. Obviously he didn't like his pet being disobedient.

The response was a growl. Sasuke didn't like Naruto giving him commands and turned his body to face away from the male to show that he wasn't moving.

Naruto flinched at the fact that his _dog _just turned on him! Weren't dogs supposed to be _loyal _to there master?

"Ok, _mutt_, if you're going to be stubborn about sleeping too," he jumped out of the bed, mad as hell, and raced towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha yelped in shock when he felt himself being pinned down by Naruto for the _second _time in one day.

_I'm not very fond of this position… _Sasuke thought to himself moodily as he tried wriggling from underneath Naruto, but gave up, seeing that he wasn't very strong at all as a dog.

Naruto chuckled as he finished what he was saying to the dog, "then I'll just have to _make _you sleep with me!"

Onyx eyes widened to the very suggestive line.

_Oh god…_

His mind tortured him with visuals of the intimate variety with _Sasuke _being on top since he hated the bottom position as of now. His eyes snapped shut at his perverse thoughts and groaned noisily to his turmoil. Sure, he had sexual fantasies – which he would _never_ admit to; he had too much pride – of the blonde and himself before, but never while said blonde was _on top _of him!

The weight of Naruto was removed as he snatched Sasuke up in his arms that looked like a form of a bridal-style hold. Sasuke didn't like this; he would _never _play the part of a bride! He pawed at the air with all four of his limbs to try and free himself from the hold Naruto had on him. This only tired him more.

Naruto released Sasuke from his arms and the Uchiha panicked at the fall. His paws couldn't be used to grab anything so it was like falling with your hands tied! He was quick to calming down, however, when he realized that the blonde had just playfully thrown him on the bed.

His furry nose sniffed the air noisily. Naruto's scent was strong on his bed and smelled nice. It relaxed the Uchiha, but this didn't last as a feeling of bliss coming from behind him made the raven-haired dog whip around nervously. He wanted to be sure that Naruto wasn't trying anything like abruptly wanting to 'play' with him.

Again, a rush of dirty images crossed the Uchiha's mind.

_Damn it! Something's cursed me to have perverse thoughts while being around the dobe… I need to get away from him!_

The happy blonde pounced on the bed beside Sasuke and grinned. He slowly declined himself so he'd be face-to-face with Sasuke and gleefully chattered on to the dog, "Now's the time for a goodnight kiss!"

Poor Sasuke didn't have time to think of how childish this sounded. The mention of receiving a kiss from Naruto sent Sasuke's body up against the wall in a panic. If he were in his human body then it wouldn't have been a problem for Sasuke to quickly lock lips with the blonde at this offer, but again, because he was a dog it would be difficult to perform this and it would not only freak out the blonde, but get Sasuke kicked out of Naruto's home as well.

_Wait… isn't that a good thing?_

But Sasuke didn't want to risk Naruto not kicking him out and taking him to – he shivered – the _vet _instead… The things they would do to him at that place would scar him for life!

Warm lips slowly pressed against Sasuke's wet nose and everything seemed to freeze.

The Uchiha snapped his eyes shut as if waiting for something to explode, but the only thing close to exploding was his very rapid heart drumming in his chest. Why did he have to be a dog right now of all times?

Visions of being able to kiss Naruto back flooded his reality as he licked Naruto's lips in long, slow movements of the tongue. The familiar taste of ramen sent his tongue to pull away. He would eat ramen, yes, but wasn't too fond of the kind that Naruto would eat.

-"You should really take a break from that crap, Naruto."-

The blonde giggled to the doggy kisses he had received and pulled Sasuke to lay down under the blankets with him and curled his body around the dog's. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and caressed the back of the Uchiha's neck with the side of his cheek.

A chill ran down Sasuke's spine at this contact.

_You better be glad that I'm a dog, Naruto; otherwise I would show no mercy to you for all of this!_

"Goodnight…" Naruto practically yawned the line to his dog. Never before had he spoken it to someone else and he smiled to himself, slowly closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.

Sasuke paused in thought. How long had it been since he had been told that? It had been a while, but felt good to hear again…

-"Goodnight… Naruto…"-

The Uchiha let his drowsy eyes close as he pushed up against Naruto's very warm body to keep himself comfortable.

**(1) I don't know about any of you readers, but I know of someone that wears no clothes when they get home. It's a very... interesting thing... O.o**

**Hmm... so this was a fluffy chapy. I don't know why, but I always seem to write fluffy things... oh well, fluff is cute, so I can be forgiven. Right?**

**This chapy isn't all too interesting in my mind - other than the kiss! - but I think that the chapys after this one are a little more interesting in a sense. Sorry if Sasuke seems a little... already into Naruto (and not meaning it in a perverse way!) :smacks self: I wanted to write a story of the two where Sasuke already likes Naruto, thus he likes Naruto already and is trying as hard as he can not to do anything while being a dog (thank the lord, because I hate animal/human pairings! I HAVE seen it! It creeps me out a bit! Check out Mans Best Friend if you're curious! It's a manga...) :shivers:**

**I love you all and thanks for the comments! They motivate me to try and do a good job!**

**I hope you enjoyed! More revising to come!**

**Review please!**

**Ja ne! Kitsune-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okies. I've got this chapy done! Nya! I spent a little more time writing this one than I did the last one! Not much humor or fluff in this one, so forgive! The events in this chapy needed to happen! Believe me... If you look closely, there's one part that's going to be very significant later on.**

**As for what Sasuke looks like... well, in my mind he's a mutt, but you readers can picture him however you want! His appearance really has no meaning, so he can be whatever type of dog (as long as it fits the size).**

**Warning: There really isn't much that happens in this one that needs a warning. I'll go ahead and say the OOC-ness. So, with this done, here's the chapy:**

**Meet Naruto's Pet**

Sasuke knew it was morning. The annoying chirping of birds outside had driven him from the nice coma-like sleep he had been in. Deciding to ignore the noisy balls of feathers, he turned to face the blonde – unknowing was he that the male was awake and gazing at him affectionately.

"Oi," whispered a sweet voice into Sasuke's ear and it flinched slightly, but ignored the blonde, "wake up! It's our first morning together!"

This hurried whisper tickled Sasuke's ear so much that he brought up a lazy and unwilling paw to brush across the dog ear on top of his head; it twitched in discomfort to having air rush into it.

Letting it set in as to what Naruto said, the dog groaned noisily. Did their first morning have to be so early? There was only a little bit of light shining through Naruto's window, meaning the sun wasn't even fully up yet! Showing his displeasure to this idea, Sasuke rolled back over to face away from the male, sealing his eyes shut once again.

A pair of hands stealthily crept up on Sasuke's stomach, fingers lightly rubbing against him in hopes of a reaction. The dog's eyes snapped open and its body squirmed left and right to get away until he somehow found that he had rolled right up against Naruto's chest.

He looked up into Naruto's grinning face; the male's arms linked themselves around Sasuke and cuddled him as he sang, "Good morning!" not understanding that his pet wasn't one for mornings.

The Uchiha glowered at Naruto. Not only did he hate waking up early, but waking up to such exuberance seemed to drain him of energy. Again, he used his paws to push away from Naruto and took shelter under the covers to hopefully get more sleep.

Sleep was no longer an option, however. The blonde pouted upon seeing his dog shove him away and crawl under the blankets, probably thinking that this would prove to be some form of protective barrier to him. Naruto was about to show him who he was dealing with!

Sasuke was peaceful for about, five seconds before he felt something heavy fall on top of him. It was no surprise to him in finding that it was Naruto that had caused him to spring out from under the covers; a big mistake on his part since Naruto was in a playful mood.

He latched onto the dog and forced him on his back, holding the poor animal as it writhed under him. "So," he lowered his hand to Sasuke's stomach, continuously stroking it and watched as the dog whimpered, frozen as he was, "this is sort of your… _weak spot_, am I right?" and continued to caress the spot, humored that this seemed to calm his dog down, and yet, send him into a frenzy of whimpers.

_I can't stand this any more!_

The Uchiha lurched at Naruto, forgetting for a moment that he was in a dog's body and slipped off the bed in humiliation.

A chorus of giggles was heard and Sasuke shakily stood up, feeling that all his limbs were stiff and hard to use.

-"Damn you, Naruto!"-

This only sounded like a growl to human ears, so Naruto continued laughing and it only furthered Sasuke's irritation that he couldn't talk. Never before was he one to hold a conversation with someone and now that he was forced into a dog's body where he no longer could talk he yearned for Naruto to hear everything on his mind right now!

All of this dog business was a stab to his pride and left him humiliated! As long as it was just Naruto to know of the existence of this dog then it would be ok. Maybe he would be kept inside for the rest of his dog days.

Still fighting back the fit of giggles, Naruto spoke freely to his dog once again, "Guess what we're going to do today, boy!" and smiled childishly as he pulled himself to rest his elbows on the edge of the bed to better see his dog.

Sasuke gave Naruto the 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. Like a dog would be able to give an understandable response! But thinking about the situation he was in, he hopefully spoke in his dog tongue, -"We're going to leave the dog alone for the day and not mess with him in the slightest."-

His blonde friend jumped up on his knees, still looking down at the dog and excitedly answered, "I'm going to show everyone around here that you're my pet!"

The dog fell over on his side. Didn't he just hope for no one else to realize his existence? So much for that since Naruto was against doing what he wanted.

Sasuke didn't even fight against Naruto this time and willingly walked alongside of his companion in silence. He followed Naruto wherever he went – the Uchiha winced – like a good little doggy.

When Naruto had said 'I'm going to show everyone,' he meant _everyone_!

First was their old sensei, Iruka, who looked nervously at Sasuke when Naruto claimed ownership of him. The man showed concern for the blonde, saying that Sasuke could have rabies or some form of disease if Naruto had picked him off the streets and offered to get a new dog to replace Sasuke.

Naruto had jumped to his dog's defense, saying that he already made a bond with him and no other dog could take his place.

The tail protruding from Sasuke's rump wagged happily to the defense Naruto offered and Iruka sighed, knowing there was no way of swaying the male.

Then there was Sakura to deal with, shooting Sasuke's bliss down. He saw enough of the female in his human form! Hopefully Naruto wouldn't make this kind of trip a habit! He glared at Naruto and saw the wide grin on the male's face.

_Don't tell me he's still all soft for __**her**__!_

The pink-haired female showed little interest in 'Naruto's dog' and instead worried herself with one topic.

"You haven't seen Sasuke have you?"

_Figures… _thought the dog, somehow knowing that he, Sasuke, would be brought up along the way.

Naruto gave off a troubled aura – at least to the Uchiha, now able to sense some feelings from people – and folded his arms, spouting a 'no' in a disgruntled manner.

The dog sitting on the ground between the two mentally smirked. A recollection of events poured into his thinking process at this mood Naruto was giving to the subject of Sasuke. Not only a couple days before his transformation, Sasuke had made a dent in Naruto's ego by calling him a girl. At the time Naruto was attempting to word something to Sasuke, but was being slow and fidgety, making him appear feminine, so Sasuke decided to take it upon himself to tease the blonde about it. He really hadn't expected the guy to react so sensitively though and never heard what it was Naruto wanted to tell him since the male had stormed off.

It was obvious that Naruto was still sore over the whole ordeal.

_Quit whining so much over it, dobe. That only proves that you act like a girl._

After a quick good-bye to Sakura – to Sasuke's relief – Naruto "introduced" his new dog to every single one of his friends, receiving close to the same reaction Iruka had, excluding Hinata, whom patted Sasuke's head and said he was a cute dog. Sasuke almost snarled at this, but Naruto agreed with her, humiliating him even more than he already was. Sasuke wasn't "cute!"

As he angrily tossed this thought around in his head he watched Hinata shyly blush and try to invite Naruto into her house for "tea" she said. Sasuke didn't know much about Hinata, but wasn't about to let her take Naruto's attention away from him and quickly pawed at the blonde's leg, whimpering sadly. He had apparently mastered the puppy-dog stare, not that he liked it since Naruto would go all mushy and say how "_adorable_" he was, but was thankful that it would grab the blonde's attention.

"Sorry, Hinata. Maybe another time!"

Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt when he felt the Hyuga's aura grow sorrowful and yet she still smiled to Naruto, saying that she understood and bid the two of them farewell.

_She likes Naruto… I could feel it, but… she doesn't __**show **__the way she feels! How is she supposed to-?_

This was hypocritical of him, so he decided to stop while he was ahead.

After a couple more visits, Sasuke grew weary of all the weird looks he received. Obviously everyone thought he had a disease and told Naruto there thoughts on it.

Nothing that his friends said seemed to bring the blonde down though, he and the dog walked away from Shikamaru's house and Naruto whispered down to Sasuke, "I don't care what they think! You're _mine _and no one else's, so it doesn't matter what they say!"

The dog couldn't help but feel heated at the words 'you're mine and no one else's,' and mentally blushed. He was doing that a lot lately… Then again, Naruto was… special to him; always had been, always will. The feelings he had for the blonde did nothing but grow as he spent time with him.

_Even though I have to be stuck in a damn __**dog's **__body!_

His tail wagged left and right when Kakashi's house caught his eye and went into a thinking process of somehow revealing his true identity to their sensei and hopefully be transformed back into his original form!

Only problem was that the masked man wasn't home.

_Damn it! Why does it have to be the one time he could be useful that he's not here?_

Continuing their little journey, Naruto spoke happily to the dog, saying that they were nearly done; only this house then one more. Sasuke was getting tired in his new body and was trying to decide if going to two more houses was a good or bad thing.

That's when a familiar voice rang out to the two of them upon arriving at the next house, "Hey, Naruto!"

_Great, _thought the raven colored dog when he was able to recognize the voice being Kiba's, _a place full of dogs…_

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto quickly went on to do just as he had for everyone else, "This is my new pet!"

The other male looked down at Sasuke, listening to Naruto's tale of how he found Sasuke and not once did Kiba give the dog a strange look. He bent down and patted Sasuke on the head and seemed to be examining his entire body until Naruto was finished with the explanation.

"Looks like he's in good health for a dog you found as a stray. No wounds on him, no signs of hunger, doesn't look to be sick…"

Naruto was happy with this comment. "Glad _someone _doesn't think he's diseased!"

Kiba didn't divert his attention away from Sasuke as he asked, "What's his name?"

There was a pause.

The male and Sasuke turned their heads to Naruto, who looked like he was struggling with a test question.

Sasuke wasn't surprised, what with Naruto calling him mutt, dog, and boy he had assumed that the blonde hadn't given a single thought to naming him. No one else seemed to care enough to ask Naruto this question, so he never had to think about it.

This no longer held Sasuke's attention when he heard a voice from behind him shout, "S-SASUKE?"

The hair on the back of the Uchiha's neck stood up. The two males in front of him gave surprised looks as they eyed the area behind Sasuke. Someone knew his true identity, how they came to find this out was a mystery itself, but that wasn't the problem! They just decided to bring it to everyone's attention that they knew who he was!

**Ok, horrible way to end, I know, but I'm curious to know who everyone would think of. Any guesses? I just want to know if it's easy to tell who it would be or not. Being me, I would never figure it out, but I'm the writer, so of course I know who it is! So, if you want to guess, go ahead! If you get it right, well, I can dedicate the next chapy to you! That's really the only thing I can do. **

**I hope this is going well. I love the later happenings and can't wait to get to them. **_**That's **_**when everything gets interesting for me! Nya! **

**I thank my reviewers very much! If it weren't for you then I probably wouldn't be near as motivated to write these things! Much love!**

**I love you all and thanks for the comments! I hope you enjoyed! More revising to come!**

**Review please!**

**Ja ne! Kitsune-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. It's been an extremely long time since I've updated. (or at least it feels that way) Anywho. Gomen for the wait! I wanted to write this out probably even more than most of you wanted to read it, but the horrible place that tortured me day in and day out would not allow me any time to write! Name of the evil place: SCHOOL! I detest it...**

**Warning: I think there is no such thing for this chapy! Just cutesy-ness/humor. Well, that's the way I view it, but everyone's different.**

**Now, since you've all waited for this for a while I guess I can say "Here's chapy Five!"**

**Pet Name**

"S-SASUKE?"

Whoever it was that took it upon themselves to reveal that this medium-sized, raven-haired _dog _was none other than Uchiha Sasuke should have done the humane thing and shot him while they were at it. Kiba was now watching Sasuke, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted; a look of complete bafflement covered his face. Naruto, on the other hand, blinked a couple times and stared blankly at the area behind Sasuke where the person had screeched his name; he was obviously confused.

_That's it! I am going to __**kill **__whoever it was that found out and told! Who the hell is it? And how the hell could they tell it's me?_

Sasuke whipped around only to find someone that wasn't even on his list of people that would dare do this to him. Someone that-

-"Y-Y-Y-You're-!"-

-wasn't even a person.

-"You're… Kiba's _dog_…!"-

There stood the fairly large animal, wagging its tail back and forth at the sight of the Uchiha being in doggy form. He must have been very excited to see Sasuke like this.

Now, Sasuke was rarely one to be shocked by things that popped up out of nowhere, like this dog did, – though he was Kiba's dog, so he didn't exactly pop up out of nowhere – but this nearly made his heart stop. Never before did a dog, that normally _didn't _talk, start speaking a language that Sasuke could comprehend.

-"The name's Akamaru."- the dog sounded a little annoyed that Sasuke hadn't used his name when speaking to him, but continued with wagging his tail nonetheless. -"So you _are _Sasuke in that case!"-

The ends of the dog's lips curved upwards into a little doggy smile, but Sasuke was still in the process of recovering from the sudden shock. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kiba, now up on his feet, watching the two as if in amusement.

_Shit! Kiba can understand dogs and I just blew my cover by __**talking**__! Damn it!_

But the male didn't appear to be planning anything against Sasuke and turned to Naruto, pushing the question of a pet name on the blonde again.

_Bastard… He just wants to see what Naruto will call me since I have no say in it…_

-"Hey, hey, hey!"- Akamaru tried to get Sasuke's attention and acted as if he were about to pounce on the raven-haired dog, raising his front paws and lurched towards Sasuke, but choosing to paw at the ground in front of him instead.

Being new to the concept of having a dog communicate with him as if they were best buds, Sasuke took a couple steps back. "What?" He wasn't too trusting of the dog yet and it showed in the suspicious tone he took.

Though this didn't seem to bother Akamaru at all. His eyes were wide and they sparkled as his voice dripped with excitement, "Am I the only one that knows?" he then gave a quick glance to Kiba, "Well… other than Kiba?"

The tone Akamaru used exhausted Sasuke. It reminded him of the hyper pitch that Naruto would use when overjoyed by someone offering to buy him ramen for no reason. He sighed heavily and nodded, a feeling of defeat clung to him at the thought of having someone discover his new identity, of being Naruto's… _dog_.

A shiver ran up his spine.

-"And let me guess! Naruto's your _master,_ right?"-

This time more than just a shiver ran up Sasuke's spine. He gave a very noticeable jump at the word "master" and heard Kiba snickering behind him. The male was obviously eavesdropping in on their conversation and found this _funny_!

Sasuke heard the blonde male ask Kiba why he was acting strange and must have gotten an inaudible answer from Kiba because it was silent after that.

_At least he isn't saying anything…_

If Naruto had to find out that Sasuke was a stray dog, he would rather tell Naruto himself and not have anyone else spill it. It wasn't any of their business, so it would only be practical to leave it alone.

The Uchiha was able to find his voice now – feeling as though his ability to speak had broken at Akamaru's suggestion.

-"_He _will _never _be my '_**master**_'!"-

Just giving thought to Naruto dominating over him gave Sasuke bad vibes. He didn't quite realize that Akamaru wasn't meaning for it to sound like a dominant title though.

The large dog tilted his head slightly to the Uchiha's response, as if confused by the reaction.

-"But, you were following him around, right…?"- His voice trailed off. Something had obviously clicked inside of his little doggy mind, -"Oh! I get it! You're like me and don't consider your owner to be a master!"-

The raven dog flinched at the word "owner," it being almost as bad as the word "master." Why did Akamaru have to use words that suggested that he belonged to Naruto? He mentally blushed at this thought and didn't want to know how Kiba was taking all of this. Sasuke hoped that maybe the male was so wrapped up in Naruto's thinking process that he wouldn't pay them any attention, but the muffled snickering behind him told a different story.

Before Sasuke was able to respond to Akamaru, the dog cut in.

-"You love Naruto, don't you?"-

This dog had to be the only, well, _dog_ Sasuke knew that was this blunt. His body tightened up, but he remained silent. He didn't want to admit to a _dog _that he had feelings for Naruto, plus there was the possibility that Kiba might overhear him if he did. Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably at the question, but Akamaru – being a dog – excitedly went on, not realizing the Uchiha's discomfort.

-"It's like Kiba and I! We have more than just an owner and pet rela-"- Akamaru paused, -"Are you ok, Sasuke? Your mood suddenly changed rather fast…"-

_Shit. He can sense that stupid mood thing… _

Sasuke chose to remain silent instead of responding.

Akamaru wanted to understand why Sasuke was feeling different so suddenly and was about to start asking another load of questions, but they were interrupted before he could.

"Oi, Bun-bun!"

The two dogs turned their attention towards Naruto and gave him a questioning look.

Kiba appeared to be struggling to hold back a fit of laughter, which did _not _give Sasuke a good feeling. He didn't quite understand what was going on at the moment.

Naruto happily squatted down and stared directly at Sasuke, "Bun-bun, come here!" and patted his knees to show that 'here' was the area in front of him.

_Don't tell me that… this is my…!_

The larger white dog wagged his tail excitedly and spoke to Sasuke since he obviously didn't get this. -"He's talking to you!"-

Sasuke twitched.

-"The hell he is."-

For Naruto's sake, he _better _not be talking to Sasuke! Naruto _did _like bunnies, but still! This was _Naruto_! Even _he_ could think of something a little better than _that _kind of name! The blonde was probably just talking to another one of Kiba's dogs somewhere behind him and decided to call to it.

-"No-no! That's what he _named __**you**_!"- Akamaru seemed overjoyed by this, -"He's showing endearment for you by giving you that name! Isn't this great?"-

Bun-bun.

That.

_**That **_was going to be Sasuke's pet name? How the hell was it _**endearment**_?

As if to answer his mental question, Naruto climbed to his feet and happily bounced to Sasuke's side.

"Your new name is 'Bun-bun!' You can understand that, right?" Naruto got to his knees and hugged around Sasuke's neck.

-"I'm going to kill you for this, Naruto…"-

This came out as a pitiful sounding growl. The torment he'd go through having to be called that horrid thing that shouldn't even be considered a 'name!'

Kiba had given up trying to hold back the humor in this and held onto his stomach as he laughed at Sasuke's misfortune.

-"I'm in Hell. That's what's happened. That jutsu sent me to Hell. It was the only way I could have escaped from that annoying-" Sasuke continued mumbling everything to himself and Akamaru gave him a worried look.

-"But he came up with this name especially for you…"-

The raven-haired dog whipped his head around to this, finding this to be something to react to.

-"_BUN-BUN_? What does he think I am a rabbit? And it-it-"-

It really shot Sasuke's pride down.

-"But he gave you a name!"-

What the hell was this dog talking about? Why did any of this matter? So what if Naruto gave Sasuke a name? It was a _stupid _name!

The Uchiha scowled.

-"And _why _is this so important?"-

It was silent for a moment. Sasuke became a little uncomfortable with Naruto still nuzzling his neck and looked back at Akamaru to see why he wasn't responding. He seemed to be terribly confused.

-"It shows that you truly belong to Naruto now… You just need a collar and you'll be set! I don't wear a collar but-"-

That did it.

The hold that Naruto had on Sasuke would have appeared to burn him as he pulled away so quickly from the blonde. The mental images he was receiving did not sit well with him. He would _not _be wearing a collar anytime soon! And collars meant something else when put on a person, that being Sasuke's true form.

Pulling away from Naruto obviously hurt his feelings. His expression became mournful.

"Why do you have to be mean to me, Bun-bun…?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a look that could have broken an emotionless person down to a pathetic state; it would cause them to hug Naruto in hopes that it would make him happy again.

_Damn it, Naruto! Don't look at me like that!_

Even though Sasuke knew it was an act, he couldn't take this.

The dog attempted to look at something else, but found his eyes back on Naruto, his sad expression ate Sasuke up. Naurto looked – Sasuke felt a heated blush appear– _cute_! If it were just the two of them, then Sasuke would have done his best to give Naruto a doggy hug, but since they had _unwanted _company that knew who Sasuke was he decided to remain sitting on the ground as he was, watching Naruto all the while.

Kiba – now over his laughing fit – stood by the blonde and smirked to the dog. He didn't say anything, but Sasuke knew that he was thinking 'you owe me for not saying anything!'

"If I was given the name 'Bun-bun' I wouldn't be nice to you either."

This killed the adorable expression on Naruto's face, turning it into a grimace and he turned to the other male. "Hey, he's _my _dog, so I can name him anything I want! And I happen to like the name!"

Sasuke watched Naruto yell at Kiba for laughing, the blonde not able to understand what was so funny. Sasuke was rather happy that Naruto didn't understand and that Kiba refused to tell him though.

It didn't take long before Naruto got fed up with Kiba's peculiar behavior and decided that it was time for him and 'Bun-bun' to leave.

Sasuke walked by Naruto's side down the streets of Konoha and gave his – as Akamaru had put it – "master" a look that showed he was tired. Tired of meeting people he already knew and didn't really care to be reintroduced to.

"This will be the last stop! I promise!"

The raven-haired dog felt his tail wag at this news. Finally! One more person and they would be done with all of this running around and he could go to bed! It was very comfortable snuggling against Naruto in the night. Both of their bodies were very warm and soft, plus hearing Naruto slowly inhale and exhale relaxed the Uchiha into such a sweet slumber to the point that if anyone dared to wake him, the consequences would be murderous. This thought made the last house seem very unimportant and Sasuke felt that they should just forget about whoever it was and go back to Naruto's house to sleep!

When they came in sight of the house Sasuke's tail slowed to a halt. He recognized the place all too well and felt a little distant and disappointed when he came to an understanding of who they were visiting.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**I love all of my reviewers and I'm terribly sorry for the wait. The chances of the update times being short is very slim, so you'll have to deal with it for a while. Gomen.**

**I hope you enjoyed! More revising to come!**

**Review please!**

**Ja ne! Kitsune-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, it feels like it's been forever! Gomen for not updating in such a long time **

**Warning: (this chapy actually has a real one!) Another suggestion of uke Sasuke, but that's only because I like messing with his head and torturing him! An OOC Naruto at one point, and it's very obvious... hm... oh, and the ****LIME-NESS****! That's what I call it anyways. It's underlined because I don't want anyone who doesn't like stuff like that to try and flame me saying that I didn't warn them, well I have! Nya!**

**Yay! I hope this chapy is enjoyable! It's a little on the serious side, but what fun is a story if it doesn't have serious moments?**

**Beta'd by **

**Where's Sasuke?**

Uchiha Sasuke gazed on at the very familiar house that was his own. What was he supposed to do? He knew that he wasn't home because he was _right there_! Could this somehow create suspicion on Naruto's part if he found out that Sasuke wasn't there?

This didn't seem to worry him too much since his thoughts ran in the direction of _why_. Why would Naruto want to show Sasuke his _pet_? Sasuke had no interest in animals so why would he care about some mutt that Naruto found on the streets?

_Just Naruto being an idiot again I suppose…_

The dog continued thinking about why Naruto would want to do this. He had been upset with the Uchiha after all when he had called him a girl so… While he was busy with these thoughts, Naruto started pounding on the door to Sasuke's house.

Nothing.

Naruto beat the door only to receive silence again. This made Sasuke feel a little disheartened and he tried to communicate with the blonde even though he knew human ears were deaf to him, -"I'm right here, dobe!"- and it came out as a pitiful bark.

Naruto seemed to be in a pensive state and ignored his dog.

"Sakura did say that she hadn't seen him… but where could he be…?"

Onyx eyes rolled in the dog's head.

_Oh, Sasuke __**just **__disappeared and a dog suddenly appeared! Put two and two together, dobe!_

Sasuke mentally slapped his head for thinking of something so childish and stupid. Who would think of something like that?! Naruto wasn't so thick to think of something like that! Well, in this situation, he wasn't _smart_ enough to think of something like that.

"I… hope he didn't leave again…"

The Uchiha's heart skipped a beat. Naruto sounded so sad… BUT WHAT POSSESSED HIM TO THINK THAT SASUKE WOULD LEAVE AGAIN?! Was Sasuke really that untrustworthy?

He watched Naruto lean against the door and slowly slide down its frame to a sitting position. The blonde wrapped his arms around his knees and pushed his forehead against them. This made Sasuke feel a little depressed again. Naruto never showed this side of himself to anyone and seeing it like this…

-"Um… is it really that upsetting to you to think about me leaving again?"- Sasuke took a couple steps towards the blonde and nudged one of Naruto's hands with his snout to try and get his attention, -"I knew you were troubled by it at first, but…"-

Talking to Naruto was really stupid of Sasuke. He might as well be talking to the wind passing by because Naruto really didn't care about a dog speaking its dog language to him since he couldn't understand it. The blonde didn't even acknowledge the little nudge that Sasuke had made.

"That bastard…" spoke the male in a quiet voice that Sasuke wouldn't have been able to hear if it weren't for the fact that he had a strong sense of hearing as a dog.

-"There's no need in calling me names. I'm right here, I haven't left…"-

Naruto removed his head from the previous position and sat his chin on top of his knees, the normal bright and cheerful gleam in his eyes now faded from them. The look shocked Sasuke and he removed his gaze from the blonde so he wouldn't have to see this pitiful sight.

-"Geez Naruto… you don't even know for sure if I'm gone and you already-"-

It hit him now. When Sasuke had left before when going to Orochimaru… he didn't even attempt to talk with anyone, much less Naruto. He had left without a single word to Naruto. Did this really hurt the male that much? Sasuke had never given it thought and he couldn't help but feel guilty now…

-"But I shouldn't feel guilty! I haven't left! I haven't even _thought _about leaving! All I did was that _stupid _jutsu, so this is really Kakashi's fault; not mine! Naruto? Naruto?!"-

The dog immediately started pawing at the blonde's knees to get his attention since a nudge from the snout obviously wouldn't do a thing.

-"Do-you-_UNDERSTAND_-me-Naruto?!"-

Naruto took his concentration away from Sasuke's whereabouts for the moment since he realized that he wasn't being a good pet owner by ignoring his dog.

"What's that? You ready to go home, Bun-bun?" Naruto smiled to the dog though his depressed mood still lingered around him.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, feeling very annoyed that no one could understand him – well, other than Kiba and Akamaru, but they weren't important! Sasuke wanted _Naruto _to understand him!

-"No, you _don't _understand me; yes, I _want_ to go home and AGH! I _HATE_ THAT NAME! Stop calling me by that stupid title! You _do _know that I'm a _guy_ _**dog**_, _don't you_?!"-

Naruto slowly climbed to his feet and turned back towards Sasuke's house, looking hopeful that maybe Sasuke was there, but possibly in a deep sleep that being why he didn't answer, so he tried knocking on the door again.

No answer.

"Well… I guess we can try tomorrow… I don't have any missions for a while so… Ah! That's it!"

The dog looked to the male questioningly.

-"Hm? What's it?"-

There was a huge grin plastered on Naruto's face and the aura around him grew blissful once again as he spoke to the Uchiha cheerfully, "I bet he went on a mission and _that's _why he's not home!"

_This dobe… is hopeless…_

Sasuke sighed again as the two of them headed back to Naruto's house to hopefully go to bed now.

"I don't know why I even bother with the bastard! All he does is pick on me and when he isn't doing that we aren't even talking! I wonder what makes us friends…?" the blonde grew very thoughtful at this line.

The dog growled, -"I'm beginning to wonder if you ever shut up…"-

From the moment they left Sasuke's house all Naruto did was talk about Sasuke. It reminded him of a certain pink-haired female and couldn't take anymore. At least Sakura said _good_ things about him; all Naruto did was say how much he despised the Uchiha for being mean to him, making the both of them realize how much they hurt because of the other one. Sasuke, because Naruto never seemed interested when around him and now he was saying how much he hated him; Naruto, because Sasuke was never nice to him and always picked on him.

There was a long pause in Naruto's tirade, concerning the Uchiha so he rolled over to face the blonde boy's bed. Naruto's eyes were closed and he breathed very steadily and heavily. He must have made himself drowsy with all of his muttering about how big of a jerk Sasuke was and fell asleep.

Very slowly, Sasuke got up on all fours and jumped up on Naruto's bed, sitting beside the tired male as he slept.

-"You know, you're very hurtful, Naruto…"- Sasuke was silent for a moment to give thought to what he was going to say now since he had a lot on his mind that he wanted to get out. -"I'd never tell you this – well, at least not right now if I were in human form – but since you can't understand me, I might as well say it…"- he hesitantly continued, feeling as if Naruto would somehow be able to comprehend what he was about to say, -"I've always considered you to be very precious to me. I told you that a long time ago, but I said 'as comrades,' instead of telling the truth about how I really felt…"-

The Uchiha felt his face grow hot.

-"So… the point to all of this is… I really like you, Naruto… a _lot_!"-

With that, Sasuke gave Naruto's cheek a quick lick and bolted under the blankets in embarrassment to what he just revealed and did to Naruto though the blonde was unaware of anything that had happened since he was fast asleep.

"Hey… wake up!"

Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder shake him lightly and shifted moodily at both the command and the movement; he didn't like getting up at an early hour such as this and groaned, "Leave me alone, dobe. I want more sleep…"

The hand that had recently shook Sasuke crept down Sasuke's body until it reached his stomach, slowly massaging it, making the Uchiha's eyes snap open and he sat up to face Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-"

It was at this point that Sasuke found that something wasn't quite right… Everything was colorful once more… and it felt a little cool compared to how it recently had been.

The Uchiha looked down at his bare body only covered by a sheet from Naruto's bed, but the difference was that it was no longer the dog's body… but his own!

_Wha-wha-wha-WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! _

He turned his attention to Naruto, who was sitting right beside him, and found that there was nothing covering him but his boxers!

_WASN'T HE WEARING __**CLOTHES **__LAST NIGHT?! _

The unnerving silence was broken by Naruto slowly asking the Uchiha, "So… you were the dog all along, huh, Sasuke?"

This made Sasuke feel _very _awkward. He couldn't figure out how any of this had happened. Did he somehow transform back or does the jutsu just wear off? And _why _was Naruto only in his boxers?! The look that Naruto gave Sasuke wasn't very comforting either… he kept eyeing Sasuke's body in a manner that was not Naruto…

"Yeah…" the raven-haired male spoke halfheartedly still trying to piece everything together, ignoring the looks he was receiving in hopes they would stop.

Naruto directed his attention back to Sasuke's eyes. "Then that means you did it all on purpose."

Sasuke blinked, "Huh? I did all of what on purpose?" he couldn't remember anything in particular that he had done on 'purpose.'

A sly smirk added to the strange look that Naruto had… another thing that was very unlike Naruto. It gave Sasuke a creepy feeling and he glared at the other male. He found Naruto's body slowly moving closer to his, but didn't move because of his curiosity. The blonde leaned far enough to whisper into Sasuke's ear, "I heard everything you said last night."

The room felt very icy to Sasuke now that he understood what Naruto was talking about, but _how _was Naruto able to understand what Sasuke said?! The Uchiha played it off as if it were nothing, shrugging as he said, "Yeah, so what of-WHA-!"

Naruto had taken advantage over the hesitant state Sasuke was in and had pinned the Uchiha down on the bed, wrists in each hand.

_What… is Naruto doing…? Is it possible that he feels the same…?_

The blonde straddled Sasuke's bare hips and pressed them into each other, grinding hardly against Sasuke.

Sasuke grit his teeth as the friction between them grew very hot and pleasing to him, but he could only think of one thing: _Naruto is __**not **__the dominant one here! He should __**not **__take the top! _

But regardless of this, Sasuke made no attempt to flip the positions over. He did, however, grow antsy when Naruto pulled his hips away from him and thought of possibly exchanging places, but was again curious as to what Naruto was going to do.

Naruto released one of Sasuke's wrists to cup the Uchiha's face with it, forcing their faces to meet in a kiss. It took no time at all for Sasuke to react to this and reached behind Naruto's head with his free hand to pull him deeper into the kiss. Naruto didn't seem to be interested in giving Sasuke what he wanted and pulled away before the kiss became intimate so he could tease Sasuke.

"Don't forget, Sasuke… you're my_ pet_."

Becoming aggravated by Naruto continuously pulling away from him, Sasuke snapped back, "What does _that _mean?!"

The blonde smiled and traced a line down Sasuke's neck very slowly with two fingers until they met with something at the base. Sasuke hadn't felt whatever this was being on him and snatched at the object with his free hand.

It was a collar.

_WHEN DID I GET A COLLAR?!_

He felt a cold sweat run down his face when feeling this object wrapped around his neck. Had Naruto put it on him when he was asleep?!

"You remember now, don't you? I was afraid you had forgotten…"

The very mischievous Naruto continued to trace his fingers down past Sasuke's collar, feeling the Uchiha tense when he neared the lower portion of his body. When he reached Sasuke's stomach he paused and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Remember how much you liked being touched there? You would always squirm every time I touched you."

His hand was like fire to Sasuke's skin as he roughly massaged the area. The blonde wanted this to drive Sasuke insane and pulled his other hand from holding Sasuke's wrist to make the massage complete, his fingers hitting all the right spots that made the Uchiha awkward and horny. He smiled when Sasuke's hands grabbed a hold of his waist. The raven-haired male's breathing grew heavy and rapid at his bare skin being touched by Naruto with great vigor compared to before.

"Ngh! Nn-Naruto…!"

Sasuke exhaled heavily and was seriously about to flip the blonde over to start screwing him if he didn't stop. Sasuke could only take so much and this was over the top! His mind became clouded by lust and couldn't think straight anymore.

The blonde ignored Sasuke's torment and continued torturing him with his hot touch.

"But… I recall you liked being touched here," Naruto stopped caressing Sasuke's stomach and slowly lowered his hands to the intimate area on Sasuke, making sure not to touch him just to drive him to insanity, "even more!"

Seeing the Uchiha about to make a move of his own, Naruto seized his hard-on with both hands, not wanting to lose his position being on top, and began stroking him hardly, causing Sasuke to breathe harshly between clenched teeth as he couldn't help but buck up into Naruto. He wanted more than touching and Naruto was taking everything so slow. It was driving him crazy! Sasuke was about to take everything in his hands!

"Neh, Sasuke," Naruto whispered in the Uchiha's ear as he hesitantly let go of Sasuke's cock to grab onto the other's hands and pulled them to his boxer's waistline, suggesting for him to take them off, "I'll let you."

Sasuke felt something within him become animal-like as he ripped the clothing from Naruto's body and sprang at him-

KER-THUMP

He jumped up in a panic, his heart racing wildly and he glanced in every direction to see what was going on to see that he had sprung to the floor, his body now in the form of a dog.

_It- it was just a dream…?!_

This left the raven-haired dog feeling uneasy. He had very erotic dreams without even realizing it… Why did he have a collar though? And why was _Naruto _playing the dominant of the two?! Apparently this horribly pathetic position he was in was getting to his head since Naruto truly _did _dominate over him while he was a dog.

Taking in the morning smells – that mainly consisted of Naruto – Sasuke found that the overpowering smell that _was _Naruto had vanished. He quickly turned to the bed and hopped up on it to see that there was no Naruto.

_Where did he go?_

Sasuke walked around the entire house and found no trace of Naruto; he even double-checked to be sure.

_Did he leave?!_

This was very startling! Sasuke would never have thought that Naruto would leave him without a word. Now it was his turn to see how it felt… and it felt horrible.

_He really left me… without bothering to take me with him or tell me that he was leaving…_

Sasuke knew that Naruto would be back, but something within him felt abandoned. He blamed the feelings on the dog part of him, not wanting to believe that he would truly feel this way just because Naruto left without telling him. It felt too obsessive for his liking.

A whimper was released from the back of his throat as he eyed the door, wishing that he had a way of getting out of the house so he could find Naruto and bite the hell out of him! He charged at the door and scratched at it with his claws only making a few marks after so long and felt declined to claw the door away. Naruto would not be very happy if he came home to find a gaping hole in his door.

With a moody growl, Sasuke went back to Naruto's bed and waited furiously for the door to open so he could attack Naruto.

"HEY! BUN-BUN! I'M HOME!"

The dog blinked his eyes open as his ears perked to Naruto's voice. He had waited so long for Naruto to return that he had fallen asleep! Naruto was really going to get it!

When the blonde entered his line of vision he growled. Naruto paused and looked worried. "Are you mad at me…? I didn't do anything that-oh! If it's because I left you while you were still asleep, well… you got mad when I woke you up yesterday, so I decided that I would let you sleep in today… I sorry, Bun-bun…"

How could Sasuke be mad at this?! If he was mad at all then it had to be at himself for thinking so selfishly about the matter when all Naruto was trying to do was give Sasuke some extra time to sleep.

To let Naruto know that he was in a better mood Sasuke wagged his tail back and forth. This made Naruto smile, but the dog sensed that something was wrong with him; his aura was sad again.

The blonde made his way to the bed sat beside his dog, rubbing the top of Sasuke's head while he explained why he was gone, "I found out that Sasuke really didn't go on a mission…"

_That _was why Naruto had left? This was starting to upset the Uchiha because his absence was upsetting Naruto! Couldn't he just be laid-back and not think about it for _one _day?!

"I… I want to try his house again. Maybe he's there!"

Onyx eyes met with azure ones as Sasuke sat up to glare once again at Naruto. He was taking this way too seriously! Then again, if Sasuke was in Naruto's position and Naruto had gone missing he would probably worry just as much, if not more.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Naruto twisted his arm around Sasuke's neck in a playful headlock and continuously rubbed his knuckles atop of his head, "You're not getting jealous because I'm looking for Sasuke, are you?!"

The dog sniffed at this remark.

-"It's hard to get jealous over _myself_, dobe."-

Naruto giggled happily, his aura finally returning to its normal, cheerful state, as Sasuke pushed his paws against Naruto's chest to pull away from the headlock.

"You and I haven't really played with one another yet, so why don't we have some fun?!"

"_Play with one another?" "Have some fun?!" _

Everything reminded the poor Uchiha of his dream and he took a couple steps back. Naruto was an innocent figure in Sasuke's mind, but for some reason in his dream Naruto was anything _but _innocent! Hearing him cheerfully say these things and comparing them to how Naruto was in his dream made Sasuke twitch and feel uncomfortable. It was definite that Naruto would be the one with little dominance if they had a relationship, but _still_! The dream was giving Sasuke bad vibes and he was afraid that any 'playing' that Naruto did with Sasuke would cause him to get horny.

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke on his back and tickled his stomach.

_Damn you for always going for that spot! You do it to torture me, don't you?! _

He struggled to get away from Naruto's hands, thankful that tickling wasn't a turn-on for him and was able to break away, but Naruto tackled him to the bed. This reminded Sasuke _way _too much of the dream and he felt very frantic to escaping, pushing against Naruto's body in attempt to get him off, but this only exhausted Sasuke even more and he got nowhere.

"You're so kawaii, Bun-bun!" squeaked the blonde in a giddy voice that was disgustingly cute. This didn't drive Sasuke's attention away from the fact that he had been called _that __**name**_ again, however!

-"DAMN THAT NAME TO HELL! I HATE IT! I SWEAR NARUTO! WHEN I BECOME A HUMAN AGAIN, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR CALLING ME THAT!"-

Naruto pulled some of his weight off of Sasuke. He looked into his onyx eyes and froze at what he saw. His expression became very serious and he stared directly into Sasuke's eyes for a moment.

"You… have the same eyes as Sasuke…"

Sasuke was tired of hearing about himself! He had the same eyes as "Sasuke" because he _was _Sasuke! He knew this, but Naruto _didn't_ and that was what bugged him!

-"I swear, you're such a pain! Don't think about me so much if it's going to hurt you!"-

Without realizing what he was doing, Sasuke continuously licked Naruto's face and stopped when he felt his tongue pass over the blonde's lips.

_Wh-what the hell am I __**doing**__?!_

This was _**not**_good! Sasuke was getting way too wrapped up in Naruto while he was a dog! What if Naruto thought weirdly of this?!

The blonde male giggled happily and beamed at Sasuke. His depressed mood had vanished and he cuddled against Sasuke's neck.

Ok, so none of this bothered Naruto... that was good.

_Hm... I wonder how many times I could get away with licking him then...?_

Then… it happened.

Naruto pulled away from the dog, grabbed each side of the dog's face and pressed his lips against Sasuke's mouth and nose. The Uchiha felt his entire body grow hot and squirmed again until Naruto broke the kiss up.

"I love you, Bun-bun!" he sang as his arms wrapped around Sasuke, allowing for his weight to fall against the dog once more.

Sasuke's lips parted as he started panting from exhaustion of struggling against Naruto so much and nerves. His chest fell up and down very rapidly against Naruto's warm body.

Thankfully Naruto got off of him, but he had to say something that took a major hit to Sasuke's pride, "For a medium-sized _male_ dog, you sure are wimpy!"

-"Let's switch places just to see how 'wimpy' _you _would be!"- growled the now moody dog.

**Whoo! This chapy was actually a good length! And it didn't end in any kind of horrible cliff-hanger! I feel so proud of myself!**

**Sorry if it wasn't enjoyable, but to me it is! Though the emotional rollarcoaster that Naruto's having was driving me crazy! (trust me, it gets worse!)**

**Special thanks to my best friend **

**Preview for next chapy:**** The man behind the horrid jutsu finally comes into the picture! KAKASHI-SAN! But Sasuke is confused. Can Kakashi tell that this dog form is really Sasuke or does he seriously not know?!**

**If this chapy wasn't very humorous (and I know it wasn't because of all the serious 'oh-my-god-where's-Sasuke' but that was kind of the point of the chapy: "Where's Sasuke" wasn't it?) then I will tell you the next one is better! Unless something screwy happens and I'm forced to make two chapies from the next chapy! That just might happen... oh well, it'll still be fun because of Kakashi-san!**

**Thanks for all the comments! I love my reviewers and everyone that takes the time to read my stories! I hope they entertain the SasuNaru fans out there and maybe even some who are not SasuNaru fans (though why anyone wouldn't be is beyond me)!**

**I'm terribly sorry for the wait. The chances of the update times being short is very slim, so you'll have to deal with it for a while. Gomen.**

**I hope you enjoyed! More revising to come!**

**Review please!**

**Ja ne! Kitsune-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, another update! I hope all of you are happy! I am! **

**This chapy was actually going to be very long, but I cut some of it from the entire thing, so what were going to be one chapy are now two! But hey, that means that this story is going to be over 16 chapies! ... That isn't exactly a good thing for me... TOO MANY THINGS TO UPDATE! I didn't know that school was going to keep me this busy! If I did then I would've waited to post this entire story!**

**Warning:**** Sasuke has a doggy moment. Nya-ha-ha! And of course the possible OOC-ness!**

**I hope it's enjoyable; if not then I'm sorry... I probably should have kept everything together... Look forward to the next chapy though! It's one of my favs in this story!**

**Beta'd by ****squerz**

**Breaking and Entering**

"Hey, teme, open the damn door already!"

The blonde male made long, hard swings on the door to Sasuke's house as if he was trying to break it down bare fisted.

_If he breaks it… I won't be merciful, _thought the very moody Uchiha that was watching away from Naruto. When it was said that they would be going to Sasuke's again, he didn't think that the two of them would seriously go back to see if he was there!

_Someone needs to explain to Naruto that __**I'm not home**__!_

Sasuke growled, but felt distressed when the blonde refused to pay any attention to anything but the front door to the Uchiha's empty house. Naruto appeared to be lifeless in the onyx eyes because of the lack of response that the house gave him, making Sasuke, in turn, feel just as lifeless seeing this from Naruto. Never before had he seen the blonde in such a depressed state…

"That's it… There's nothing else I can do…"

The panging inside of the dog's body heightened. Naruto was never a quitter! He wasn't about to give up on Sasuke, was he?

…

Ok, so Sasuke really didn't mind Naruto searching nonstop for him! It really made him happy, truthfully… But being an arrogant jerk, he couldn't admit something like that! He'd sooner drop dead!

"Since he refuses to answer, even if he isn't home… I'm going to break in!"

_Naruto, don't give in so-"BREAK IN?!"_

The dog ran over to Naruto's side and bit into the orange pants to pull the male away from the door before he really attempted to break in.

_Keep out of my house while I'm not here!_

…

_I mean while I'm not a human! Damn it this is confusing!_

"Let go of my pants, Bun-bun! You'll rip them!"

Onyx eyes flashed at Naruto. The blonde was about to break into Sasuke's house and he was complaining about Sasuke ripping a pair of his _pants_?!

-"Keep away from my door and I will!"- he growled angrily. Sasuke didn't want Naruto rummaging through his house and rearranging anything he had! It wasn't his fault that he was a perfectionist in everything he did and organization of his stuff was mixed in with this.

"Bun-bun! Let go, _now_!"

Naruto tried his best to shake the dog from his leg, but soon found that this only coaxed him more as he began growling savagely.

_I'm not going to lose to you in this body anymore, dobe! _

Sasuke wrapped his front paws around Naruto's leg to keep from having his grip loosen, but realized a little too late that this was a mistake. Naruto's still shaking leg made its way between the Uchiha's two back doggy legs since it had nowhere else to go with the dog holding onto it. Sasuke flushed; it felt as if he were humping Naruto!

_OK, OK, OK! I'LL LET GO OF YOUR DAMN PANTS!_

And like that Sasuke detached himself from the leg, but felt turned on from the experience and was a little disheartened with himself at letting go so quickly. It wasn't like Naruto knew that the dog was him anyway.

"Bun-bun?"

The dog jumped, feeling as if his perverse thoughts had somehow been discovered, but remained nonchalant about it when looking up to Naruto.

"Were you stopping me because you think it's wrong to break into Sasuke's house?" Naruto bent down to be level with the dog.

-"Why do you continue to ask me questions even though you know that there's no possible way to get an answer from me?!"-

Naruto smiled and ruffled the hair on top of Sasuke's head.

"Aw, you just want me to do the right thing, huh? Thanks for looking out for me!"

_Sure… I'm only keeping you from breaking down my door to "look out for you"…_

"But that's not going to stop me from getting into Sasuke's house!"

-"WHAT?! NO!"-

What was the point anymore? It was clear that Sasuke couldn't do anything about this because of his pathetic form, so he watched as Naruto broke into his house…

_Damn it all…_

"What the hell is with this guy and his dark colors?! _Everything _he owns is dark!"

Naruto had been going through Sasuke's clothing since the male was obviously not there. The blonde was depressed because of this, but didn't seem to be taking it so hard since he was now going through Sasuke's _underwear_!

The owner of the house that was very upset as he watched, horrorstricken, while Naruto held up a pair of his black boxers and examined them.

"It's bad enough that he wears dark clothing that you can see, but even his underwear?! _All_ of it is black!" he turned to Bun-bun and gave him a skeptical look then whispered mischievously, "People only wear black underwear when they want others to see it!"

Sasuke collapsed to the floor in a heap. He was getting exhausted from being around Naruto so much while the blonde didn't know it was him! He wanted so badly to transform back into his human form right now just to see the expression that Naruto would make, then beat the hell out of him for breaking in his house!

-"Dobe… can we just stop looking at my underwear…?"-

The expression on Naruto's face suddenly became calculating and he held a tighter grip onto the black boxers. Without warning the blonde began stripping himself of his clothing, causing the Uchiha's eyes to widen in shock.

-"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"-

Heat consumed his face when Naruto had taken everything off, revealing all of his nude body to the dog for the second time and caused his nose to twitch at the feeling of a nosebleed coming if Naruto continued to show his body off. The blonde swiftly pulled on the black boxers and began modeling them for the horny Uchiha in front of him.

"How do I look, Bun-bun? Way sexier than Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

It was too much to bear! Sasuke felt the need to have Naruto's leg between his again to give him relief!

_AHHH! WHAT AM I THINKING?! I'M A __**DOG**_

…!

_And this kind of thing is __**normal **__for dog's to do…_

Sasuke sprang at Naruto at the thought and wrapped his front paws around the male's leg, breathing heavily as he started humping Naruto's leg roughly to pleasure himself.

_Damn it... I just want to start fucking him! Why do I have to be a dog?!_

"GYAAAA! I DON'T THINK I'M _THAT _SEXY BUN-BUN! DOWN! DOWN! _BAD_ _DOG_!"

Naruto shoved his hands in the dog's face to try and push him away, but wasn't getting anywhere by doing this. He then fell to the ground and tried wrestling the dog off of his leg until finally Sasuke had let go, panting heavily as he lay on the floor exhausted. The blonde twitched.

"I can't believe… I just turned my _dog _on…!" he then smirked to himself and laughed, "I must be pretty damn sexy then!"

The Uchiha continued panting.

_God… If I were human right now… Naruto… you wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks…_

He was gently picked up by Naruto and placed on the silky, dark blue bed, followed by Naruto pouncing on it right next to him. He snuggled up against Sasuke and buried his face into his fur, noticing that he really liked doing that…

After a moment of the two laying there in a relaxing silence, Naruto whispered to no one in particular, "I guess this means… he really did leave…"

Sasuke paused to try and understand what he was talking about then he remembered.

_Here we go…_

He closed his eyes and exhaled.

The calm and easy-going mood the both of them had had just a moment ago drained away at this one statement.

"I guess he really _didn't _want to come back here… but I thought that maybe, after he had avenged his clan that he _would _want to come back… he must not have had a reason to come back…"

The Uchiha reopened his eyes when smelling tears and looked into Naruto's face to see the blonde rub at his eyes continuously.

_Naruto…that's not true._

"But… I-I was hoping that he would at least come back and stay… so I could tell him-"

The dog's ear twitched to a sudden creak that came from the direction of the front door and Naruto fell silent. Sasuke sat up, expecting someone to come in the room, but there was no sound of movement after the creak. He felt a low growl erupt from his throat and the hair on his back stood up. He wasn't about to let anyone come in his home and do what they wished while he was there! Something grabbed him from behind and he gave a small yelp and whipped around only to see a nervous looking Naruto holding onto him.

_What the hell?! You're a __**ninja **__Naruto! You shouldn't be afraid right now! _

The two remained very silent once they heard footsteps coming towards the room. Naruto tensed up and tightened his grip on Bun-bun, but the dog didn't sense fear from the blonde. A spark of valor suddenly radiated from Naruto's body and he began to remove himself from the bed.

"Stay here, Bun-bun. I don't want you getting hurt," he whispered, slowly making his way to his clothes and grabbing a kunai knife from his bag, leaving the room stealthily.

_Does he seriously think I'm going to just sit here and wait?_

Sasuke removed himself from the bed as well and stalked off after Naruto. When he entered the living room, he felt all of his tensed muscles relax at who it was that had entered his house.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto happily dropped the kunai to the floor and hugged the man standing in front of him from pure joy of it not being a robber, "Don't do that again! If you break into someone's house they'll think you're a criminal!"

The older man patted the top of Naruto's spiky head and looked a little disturbed.

"I could say the same thing about you. I just got back from my mission and was walking by to notice that Sasuke's door was wide open, but Naruto… why are you only in your underwear…?"

Naruto let go of Kakashi and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh… well, you see… I was just seeing if Sasuke was home or not… and got a little distracted…"

The expression on Kakashi's face was blank, saying that he didn't want to know what Naruto meant by being "distracted" and went on, "And is Sasuke here...?" finding that maybe this was the reason for Naruto being "distracted," but again, he didn't want to know if it was.

The light in Naruto's eyes darkened and he looked to the floor.

"No..."

Kakashi followed suit and looked down only to see that a dog now stood between him and half-naked teen.

-"Hey, Kakashi! Take this stupid jutsu off of me! I'm sick of being a damn dog! You know, this is really the stupidest thing you've ever come up with! You get fleas and they're annoying as hell!"-

Kakashi bent over to rub the dog's head gently and looked up to Naruto.

"Is this your new pet?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he froze.

_Does he not know that it's me?!_

**Mm-k. Another cliffy because I was lazy and didn't want to edit the entire chapy. Gomen. At least this tells you that another chapy MIGHT be coming soon... all depends on school.**

**This chapy wasn't so great in my mind because I cut out everything else, but hopefully it's still somewhat good... I feel like Naruto's getting repetitive, but that will stop soon. I'm serious! There are too many depressing moments as well! Must fill it with humor once again! That's why I like the next chapy!**

**Preview to Next Chapy****: Kakashi wants to help Naruto understand how one is supposed to take care of a dog. This isn't something Sasuke's too happy about! And how is he supposed to tell Kakashi that this mutt is really Uchiha Sasuke?!**

**Thanks for all the comments! I love my reviewers and everyone that takes the time to read my stories! I hope they entertain the SasuNaru fans out there and maybe even some who are not SasuNaru fans (though why anyone wouldn't be is beyond me)!**

**I hope you enjoyed! More revising to come!**

**Review please!**

**Ja ne! Kitsune-chan**


	8. NOTICE

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!**_ I was informed of this from **Shadowcat203who was informed from** Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo


End file.
